Chaos
by slitherclaw312
Summary: Avoiding your enemy who isn't who he appears after discovering his biggest secret, an old friend comes back to group with the reason for no contact for two years and the whole student body plus some of the professors have gone crazy all by the second morning of one of their most important years, OWL Year! Chaos is the perfect word to describe Rose Weasley and her friends fifth year
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One – Avoiding the Enemy - summer of 2024 _

_(Before the beginning of fifth year)_

* * *

**Rose**

"Rose do I really have to listen to this again? You know I am actually really good friends with him and no amount of your ranting is going to change that." Lexi complained lying over my bed in a singlet and shorts trying unsuccessfully to escape the heat.

"But Lexi… you didn't see him! I was actually going to help him, and I know me, Rose Weasley helping Scorpius Malfoy-ridiculous. Then he just lashed out at me, seriously what is his problem! And then the little ferret has the nerve to stay the Potter's all summer holidays! It's bad enough I have to spend the whole school year and now the holidays!" I ranted pacing around my room until released Lexi was snoozing.

"Oi what was that for?" She complained tossing the pillow I threw at her back weakly.

"Woah. Stop that you are sounding like my dad."

"Well I live here to Rose so it was bound to happen." She smiled dragging herself up so she was sitting on the edge of the bed now.

Lexi Flint was a pureblood witch, who was like the Sirius Black of her family. Though instead of running off to James Potter's house at the age of sixteen when she got disowned by her father in the last Christmas holidays, she became part of the Weasley household. My parents being Lexi legal guardians meant that she was protected from her family members still at school; including her down right awfully twin Scarlett and her entourage of the poster girls for brainless.

"Still, speaking like my dad isn't very flattering. Next thing you'll know you will be speaking with your mouth full of food." I sighed dramatically.

"Rose I may be able to pick up how you Weasley's talk but there is no way I could ever have your father's appetite." We laughed remembering the family feast last Sunday as my dad competed with Uncle George, Fred, Hugo and James as just how much chicken wins they could fit in their mouth.

"Back to the ferret-"

"Rose, Scorpius Malfoy isn't as bad as you think. He isn't his cruel death eater grandfather and he isn't his reformed somewhat son Draco. He is his own person and one who is not as bad as you make out to be."

"But he can do everything they can. Lucius Malfoy wanted Scorpius to torture me, to kill me! Tell me how he is any different from them! And that's not even including the arguing and ridicule from the past four years of my schooling!" Malfoy and I were enemies. Ever since my father pointed out the white-blond haired ferret the school was doomed to hear our constant arguing, our weekly duels in the corridors and never ending wave of retorts and insults. It was just a plain fact Weasley's and Malfoy's don't get along. However Albus completely ignored that made best friends with the ferret and brought him along so now we both have to same friends and is welcome in our family. Well except dad, at least he still has his common sense about Malfoy ferrets.

"Rose I can't tell you everything Scorp has been through because I don't know the most of it and the vague information I do know I'm not at liberty to tell you even though you are my best friend. Maybe ask Albus or Georgie but I doubt they will even tell you if they know." Lexi slumped her shoulders. She was right though, if Lexi being one of Scorpius's so-called closest friends she didn't know much about his life at home then I even doubted if my cousin knew more, which left Georgie.

Georgie or Anna as she sometimes went by real name was Georgiana Prince. Another pureblood friend of mine, she was diagnosed with a pureblood wizarding disease that should give her an average lifespan of anywhere from fifteen to twenty two years of age, if she didn't chose to be bitten by a werewolf which is what she is currently, seeing as it the week of the full moon.

"Hate to interrupt ladies but I thought you would get bored without my company." Tyler leaned against my bedroom door frame in singlet and shorts with his dark blond hair lying somewhat flat. Tyler was a half-blood but he had a pureblood father so he also knew Lexi, Malfoy and my other pureblood friends before Hogwarts and therefore was very very good friends with Lexi.

Yes all of our friends and I'm pretty sure the rest of the school. Including our headmistress has bets in as to when Lexi and Tyler will actually admit that they are not just friends and the emotion go a bit deeper but their denial is just as determined as my hatred and belief that Scorpius Malfoy will never change.

"I was going to head over to the Potter's for a swim, would you to like to join me?" He smiled care-free sitting next to Lexi on my bed.

"Sure just let me go get my stuff." Lexi started saying before Tyler even finished talking jumping off from by bed and bounding down to her room down the hall.

"What about you Rose?"

"No thanks. I think I'm going to read, go over my notes for next year's classes."

"Rose its summer and we are coming up to our fifth year where it will be all about OWLS!" Tyler exclaimed. Tyler was that funny laid back guy who wasn't known for his intelligence but more so for his personality and for his keeping skills as keeper on the Gryffindor qudditch team with me.

"Well I liked to be prepared and this year is a very important year, which sets up your NEWTS years which sets up your future job in the wizarding world." I lectured and Tyler rolled his eyes like every other time I gave him this lecture.

"That or she just wants to make sure Scorp is miles behind her in the academic standings." Lexi said poking her head through my door with a bad slung on her shoulder and her bikini straps visible through her singlet, which Tyler was appreciating very much, not that Lexi even noticed.

"Come on Rose, please just for a little bit." Lexi pleaded and I pushed the two of them out of my bedroom.

"Maybe later when it isn't so hot. I don't want to look like a tomato tomorrow." I said slamming the bedroom door closed and locking it and casting a simple protection spell against the simple 'alohomora' unlocking spells.

Now most would be expecting to be getting a letter from the ministry right now about the use of magic for under aged wizards and witches. However since the end of the second wizarding war and the need for students or minors to protect themselves even when they were at home the ministry has slacked off on the detection of spells and aside from some of the more serious and dangerous curses and in muggle or public areas it was up to the parents to discipline their children mostly for practicing magic.

So being the daughter of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley not only did my parents let me use magic freely at home because of my grades but according to the ministry because I was in the vicinity of my parents' house all magic preformed in the house unless directed otherwise came under my parent's responsibility. The same thing happened if you were standing in very close proximity with an adult witch or wizard and in a public place.

"By the way Rose you could actually ask Scorp yourself now and come to the Potter's with us." Tyler yelled from the other side of the door.

"Like that one will convince her. Sure…" Lexi said sarcastically their voices getting quieter as they moved away from my door.

"At least I tried." Tyler bantered back before I couldn't hear the two pairs of footsteps anymore as they went down the stairs. I went to my bookcase pulling out my books for next year and placing them on my desk with a light thud. Pulling my potions book open and reading through some of the expected potions that will be examined, I quickly grew very bored. Taping my wand on the side of my ornate desk a small draw popped out from the side boasting two small leather bound black books, of 'Advanced potions for sixth years' doggie eared, pages bent, singed and missing which I found in the room of requirement in third year when I started getting interested in brewing wolfsbane , because of Georgie. The other was my very own pristine version of the book which had every single notation copied into the magically enlarged margin by yours truly.

Now my Uncle Harry did try and fix this book up with the right instructions for all the potions and by try and fix, I mean they corrected all of two mistakes in the book, spelling errors. I think the whole point of first year of NEWTS potion course was to be able to produce potions by knowing and understanding the ingredients rather than just following the steps in the book. Which in my opinion is actually is very beneficial for our education and our futures. Being a potioneer requires you to have that knowledge and understanding you simply cannot get a job as a potioneer with the simple skill of reading only.

However new potions were added to the current NEWT level potion book which the half-blood prince didn't have tips in cramped hand writing. However as I began to learn the sixth potions back at the start of third year when I found his book I began to understand the ingredients for myself and make my own observations. Two new, well old potions that were rediscovered in an Auror case three years ago were Liguria and Cupidatas also known as lust and desire potions. Similar to Amortentia in so many ways especially the desire potion but Amortentia isn't as tricky to make or as heavy regulated by the ministry. So I was about to have a go at making a three vials of very small Liguria potions for a pran James, Fred and Roxanne- The troublesome trio where orchestrating till my mother knocked on my door.

"Rosie, are you in there?"

"Just a minute mum." I said quickly stuffing my potions books into the side draw and closing it swiftly before unlocking my bedroom door.

"It's a little warm in here Rose; you should have turned the fan on." She mused sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"It's not too bad and you remember last time, dad almost had a heart attack." I said and we both laughed quietly remembering how dad stunned a fan last summer. "Mum I'm sure the real reason you came here was not to tell me in need to put the fan on."

"Well I just assumed you would be at the Potter's house with the others."

"I just didn't feel like it and I would have burnt to smithereens if I went when Lexi and Tyler did." I mumbled keeping my head down.

"Did something happen before the summer holidays Rose? Some fight I don't know about?" She pressed and if there was something Hermione Weasley was good at apart from being the greatest and most intelligent witch of the age it was smelling lies and making people admit the truth.

"Nothing happened mum. I just didn't feel like swimming and it's only a week till the start of my fifth year and I need to make all my notes for all my subjects for OWL year." I wailed knowing that the one way to lie to mum that was believable was to appeal to the bookworm side of her.

"Good girl Rosie, I know your dad will tell you differently but I'm glad you understand the importance of your studies especially in OWL year."

"Thanks mum." I smiled slightly moving my potions year five textbook back to the centre of my desk.

"Well Ginny has invited us to dinner since almost everyone is over there anyways."

"Cool. I'll just finish off the notes for this chapter and get changed." I said flipping the page of my textbook so she couldn't see I was only at the start of a chapter. She gave an approving nod and smile closing the door behind me and I let my head fall onto the desk.

The very last place I wanted to be was where Malfoy was. A since somehow the ratbag managed to stay practically all summer at the Potter's I had been avoiding the place like the plague. Staying at home with Lexi and hanging out Tyler, Zara Morgan, Zach Travers and even the ferret's cousin Noah Greengrass. I would have invited Kira but instead of staying at the Leaky Cauldron all year which her parents owned the Longbottom's all went on a summer holiday this year. Last year I would have still considered invited Ellie who was once a really good friend of ours till she started avoiding us in third year to the point where I only saw her sleeping in the Gryffindor dormitory.

But even the strange behaviour of Ellie Stevens couldn't distract me from the last fight with Scorpius Malfoy. Because I had lied to Lexi, to all my friends even the ones who were relatively close-by at the time of the incident. I probably knew more than they all did because I heard it from Malfoy and Malfoy Grandpa themselves.

* * *

It was almost the end of the year, we had already had exams and Professor Turpin instead of starting next year curriculum had let us watched different muggle movies each lesson accompanied with different muggle movie snacks. Which all my classmates begged for since really it was a lesson you didn't have to anything for and was nice just to relax as the school year came to a close and the heat seeped through the castle walls and all the students just wanted to swim in the lake.

Of course the peace got shattered by the abrupt, menacing and very loud introduction of Lucius Malfoy, Scorpius's grandfather. As he yelled at the top of his lungs about my family, witches like my mother, dark magic and curses the Scorpius had performed I saw the inherited Malfoy smirk change to worry, shock, anger and finally shame and guilt.

As Scorpius ran out of the classroom, I followed which was probably the biggest mistake of my life a now to this moment I have no idea why I did it. It wasn't logical; it wasn't something Rose Weasley did. Of course I told the others to get someone to alert the Aurors to a possible crisis but I would have been prepared for a duel. I wasn't prepared for what I heard.

I didn't want to know what had happened. How I was so wrong about him. How he was tortured by his grandfather. How he was forced his ways. I wasn't supposed to feel pity of guilt for this boy and yet I've never felt more pity for somebody, even when mum and dad discuss the war days with me.

Then I got wrapped in the situation as Lucius nonverbal spell got me first before my hex hit. And as much as I prepared for the spells that Lucius would torture me, I wished now that's what really happened. Instead I saw him order his grandson to kill me.

To murder

_'What about the Weasley girl. Wouldn't you want to kill her? Get her out of your way?" Lucius mocked. _

_"No! I'm not killing anything."_

_"But you have already killed Scorpius. What will a few more do? Really?"_

Instead I found out my enemy was a murderer. A murderer who almost killed me and the only thing that saved me was a lie that the Aurors were entering the school as we spoke even though they were still ten minutes away as I had learnt at a later date.

So as Lucius left his spell dropped and my shaking knees couldn't keep me up as I crumpled to the floor and Scorpius wand was still pressed against my neck.

_"Why didn't you do it?" I finally asked my voice as fragile as broken glass. _

_"I don't know Rose."_

_"I'm Sorry Malfoy for everything that's happened. For everything I've said."_

_"No!" Scorpius yelled he gripped my wrist like a vice and his wand tip dug into my neck as his grey stormy eyes bored into my blue ones. "I don't want your sympathy, I don't want your pity!" he spat. "You think a few words from my grandfather and you know me. That you are my best friend, that I won't just kill you and listen to him." _

_"You're not going to kill me." I whispered my heart racing as I felt each jab of his wand singeing a little bit of skin on my neck._

_"How would you know!? I am dangerous Rose. I belong in Azkaban for my crimes. You have no idea what I'm capable of strangers, of people I respect. What do you think I'll do the person who hates me with never ending burning passion? " _

_"I know you. I know you won't kill me Scorpius. You aren't him." _

_"Run Weasley-"_

_"Malfoy-"_

_"No! Just get out of here before I change my mind, run before you join my list of murders. Just run Rose and don't stop till you reach a place I can't find you." He said in strangled and pulling his wand away from my neck. And as I scrambled to my feet a fled down the corridor and I saw Malfoy shake and convulse I saw how little control he had, what it took foe him as he screamed and yelped in pain as he let me get away and hide._

* * *

And now I have to go have dinner sitting across from a murderer, my enemy who almost murdered me two months ago and have been successfully avoiding ever since.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two- Unable to Hide _

_(End of Summer Holidays/ Beginning of Fifth year)_

**A/N: I forgot to do this last time…**

**_Disclaimer: There is over 640,000 Harry Potter fan fictions clearly I don't own Harry Potter or anything else recognizable. _**

Also I know hundreds of characters all in the first chapter epically when they are OC'S can get very confusing (AKA-my friends were complaining about it) so here is a list just so you have some ideas who everyone is from the previous chapter and some new faces you will meet this chapter

* * *

**Second Year**

Lucy Weasley- Ravenclaw, daughter of Percy Weasley

**Third Year**

Lily Potter – Gryffindor, daughter of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, younger sister of Albus Potter and James Potter, chaser

Hugo Weasley- Gryffindor, son of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, younger brother of Rose Weasley

**Fifth Year **

(In order of appearance)

Rose Weasley- Gryffindor, daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, older sister of Hugo Weasley, intelligence of her mother and excels in advanced potions, enemies with Scorpius Malfoy, prefect, Gryffindor chaser

Lexi (Alexia) Flint- Slytherin (Gryffindor- you'll find out this chapter), pureblood, Twin sister with Scarlett Flint, sister to Holly Flint and Lucas Flint, disowned by her father in the Christmas holidays in her fourth year, guardians are Ron and Hermione Weasley and lives with them, best friend with Tyler Higgs

Scorpius Malfoy- Slytherin, son of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass, cousin of Noah and Brandon Greengrass, academic rival of Rose Weasley and also enemies, prefect, chaser

Tyler Higgs- Gryffindor, half-blood but still heavily associated in pureblood society, best friends with Lexi Flint, Gryffindor Keeper

Albus Potter- Slytherin, Son of Harry and Ginny Potter, Brother to James Potter and Lily Potter, Slytherin seeker, cousin to all the Weasley's

Georgiana 'Geogrie or Anna' Prince- Slytherin, Pureblood, Werewolf, has a pureblood wizarding world disease, childhood friend of Scorpius Malfoy

Zara Morgan- Ravenclaw, newest friend to the group, known to be a little self centred

Zach Travers- Slytherin, Pureblood, Beater on the Slytherin Team

Noah Greengrass- Slytherin- Half-blood, son of Daphne Greengrass father unknown, younger brother to Brandon Greengrass, Cousins with Scorpius Malfoy, funny guy

Ellie Stevens- Gryffindor, muggle-born, used to be in the friend group till she completely isolated herself from them

Sixth Year

James Potter- Gryffindor, Eldest child of Harry and Ginny Potter, Leader of the trio of pranksters, brother to Albus and Lily Potter

Roxanne Weasley- Gryffindor, Twin of Fred Weasley, Daughter of George and Angelina Weasley, part of the Trio of Pranksters

Fred Weasley- Gryffindor, Twin of Roxanne Weasley, Son of George and Angelina Weasley , part of the trio of pranksters

Natalie Wood- Gryffindor, Daughter of Oliver Wood, Gryffindor Chaser

Seventh Year

Louis Weasley- Ravenclaw

Graduated Students

Molly Weasley- Cut herself off from the family and lives and works as a muggle

Dominique Weasley- Works in the department the regulation and control of magical creatures- Beast Division, boyfriend Brandon Greengrass

Victorie Weasley- Mediwitch

Teddy Lupin- Auror

Brandon Greengrass- Puddlemere united beater, older brother of Noah Greengrass and cousin of Scorpius Malfoy, Girlfriend Dominique Weasley

Hopefully you know all of Harry's generation because already that took too long to type up and well you should know otherwise I don't know why you are in the Harry Potter Section of Fanfiction.

*Also this isn't everyone but everyone in the first two chapters that you will hear about of come across.

* * *

**Rose**

I have never felt more alert, awkward, cautious and downright scared to step through the Potter's chimney. Yes my parents are here if something seriously went down along with the head of the Auror department and my practically cousin-in-law (he is getting married to Victorie next spring), Teddy Lupin. So logically I should feel safe but I don't because as I follow the usual routine by hugging people as I move down the line of Wesley's I can feel his grey eyes burning holes in the back of my head. Seriously the ferret was scary enough being a Malfoy and lurking around boasting either an evil smirk or a cold menacing look that made you forget what you were saying. Now he is also a murderer and considering the situation he has probably can use all the unforgivable curses or those five hundred other ever so _pleasant _ways to kill a person with a mere flick of his wand. So to sum it up, Rose Weasley was scared shitless.

As I got towards the end of the line having passed all my uncles and Aunties and I got picked up by my male cousins; Teddy, Louis who is in his last year of Hogwarts, Fred, James who I never forget to mess up his untamed hair and Albus.

I hesitated on my step when I saw him. He had got taller since last year since I was now eye level with the top of his chest so he was practically a head taller than me; he had filled out more and was the completely scrawny rat he was the years before. Clearly he had been playing qudditch every day while he was at the Potters. His hair was still white blonde wasn't slicked back anymore and instead looked softer and had that I-Spent-Half-An-Hour-Making-My-Hair-Look-Like-I-Ju st-Rolled-Out-Of-Bed look. However even with my height I couldn't escape his eyes forever and I unwilling looked up to find his eyes not full of his usual annoyance and intolerance for me but of guilt, of grief and even rage.

As we awkwardly shuffled toward each other to hug, trust me we hated it just as much as we did each other. My family despite my father whose eyes twitched and as glared at his daughter and Malfoy hug, got a kick out of us hugging because of the Weasley/Potter family rules. His arms pulled me closer than the years before so my nose was brushing against his shoulder and I could smell mint and some other wood scent which I wouldn't have recognized if I wasn't brewing potions over the summer. My arms weakly wrapped around him, barely touching his body as I twitched in his embrace as he seemed almost reluctant to let me go and I quickly scrambled to hug Noah, Malfoy's cousin, who picked me up too, avoiding Malfoy's eyes at all cost even though I could still feel his gaze on me.

Once the entertainment of hugging was done and there was not outbreak of arguments and everyone had hugged over twenty people Grandma Weasley all lead us to the magically enlarged kitchen, whose cooking only rivalled with the house elves at Hogwarts. We just don't tell my mother or Grandma Weasley about that since we would be eating outside.

It was one of the rules of attending Weasley family dinners including the hugging upon entry rule which was the first rule, which Lexi had be taught very quickly.

Second Rule, either you run to grab the first seat or wait for the cavalry to rush into the room and take whatever seats are left.

Third Rule, when everyone is seated grab what food you can see or deal with whatever is left when the rush is over.

Fourth Rule, do not steal food that is part of the annual eating contest unless you want to suffer under a minimum of four glares for the rest of the night.

Fifth Rule, Ron Weasley and Chicken wings don't mess with them- Malfoy learnt the hard way and wasn't the real highlight of Christmas in Second year.

Sixth Rule, expect some kind of prank because it's going to happen which brings to me right now.

James and Fred practically lifted me to the dinner table, dropping me in a seat between them. This can only mean trouble, as Roxy swooped in stealing the chair on the other side of James which only left odd single chairs between animated chatting groups as the last of everyone trickled to the table. As Uncle Percy and Aunty Audrey were the 'normal' ones out of us Weasley's and as they slowly sat down while all the males in my family got ready to jump out of their seats and attack the table. As Aunty Audrey pulled her seat into the table it was like someone had set off the starting gun and thirty-two pairs of hands reached in.

James and Fred, I swear if they jumped any further they would end up in the middle of the table. So instead since they piled their plates up meters high they won't and never do notice if I take a bit of their food, unless they catch me, like now.

"ROSE WEASLEY!" James yelped slapping my wrist lightly. "DO NOT STEAL A MAN'S FOOD!"

"First James you, are not a man. Second do you actually want any of your pranks to work?" I questioned with a small smirk on my face and grabbed the chicken wing off James' plate as he a look on his face somewhere in between parting with his dear chicken wing and knowing I not only I was right but he was glad that Rose Weasley, goody two shoes was really the genius behind last year's prank war with the Slytherin's.

"Speaking of which Rosie…" He said once he sat down with his plate piled so high it looked like the mini food model of the leaning tower of Pisa. "How are the potions going for back to school?"

"I was going to make the first trio of batches before mum came in for a talk and whisked me here." I grumbled.

"You didn't want to come over Rosie; you really hurt my feelings Rosie." James fake sobbed earning sympathy from Fred who copied. They were the craziest out of us all but I knew I could go to them for absolutely anything and they would protect my back and keep my secrets. They were my cousins but they felt like my brothers unlike Hugo who I frankly just argued and avoided.

"Well you can't afford for me to suffer from permanent damage from prolonged exposer to you. Who would do all your last minute homework, check and practically write your essays, which Fred copies?" I said cheekily.

"Ouch, Burn James." Roxy smiled antagonizing James further turning toward Natalie Wood, her best friend on her other side. Natalie Wood, like her father practically lived on the qudditch pitch, hell she was practically there from birth. So it was no surprise that she was Gryffindor's star chaser since her second year of Hogwarts. Usually her and James got into an argument or at least a small tiff at these events and could be seen laughing about two day later on the qudditch pitch. James, like his predecessor, had fallen in love with Natalie since they moment he laid eyes on her and being the incorrigible eleven year old he still his had no idea how to deal with feelings so he played a prank on her. James denies all these claims but everyone just raises their eyebrows until he tells us all to shut up.

"You're feisty tonight Rosie." He smiled back and attacked his plate. "So when are the potions going to get done, because we need trial run." He said his face changing for care-free to actual worry.

"Do you still have your potions set?" I asked.

"It's somewhere in my room…" he trailed off. "We'll just grab Lily's she won't mind."

"Good. How quickly can you finish that food?" I asked looking at his plate which boasted a small mound now.

"How quickly can I finish my food!? Don't you know anything about me Rosie?!" James exclaimed as he begun shovelling food into his mouth at an extremely alarming and disgusting rate.

I laughed as I got up and took my plate to join Lucy and Lily's who finished their dinner early and probably were gossiping over Witch Weekly's. As I walked back I saw James finished the last of his dinner now with the rest of the family watching him with looks of disgust and amusement. Fred followed right on his heels towards the kitchen whispering in my ear as they passed me.

"Meet in my room. We'll get the potion set." James said winking as he continued with his held high.

"Roxy already left to go get her sixth year stuff if you want to use it." Fred said.

Before I could make my escape to James' room my family stopped me. "Rose where are you going dessert is still to come in half an hour." My grandma said bringing me to everyone's attention.

"I'm a little cold. I think I left my jumper in Lilly's room last time I was over." I said looking at Grandma Weasley who conveniently was sitting near Albus who was sitting next to Malfoy. As my gaze quickly skipped over Malfoy I could see he was playing food qudditch with his leftover peas as he tried to look like it was the most interesting thing in existence. When in reality I saw him twitch and his ears perk up as I spoke. Okay maybe it wasn't a skipping glance, who didn't double check that their murdering enemy isn't trying to size them up for the best suited killing method?!

"Haven't seen you around much these holidays aside from when you've playing qudditch with the boys." Aunt Ginny commented and knew I was going to be here for at least five minutes.

"It's just been so hot; I haven't felt like getting out of the house unless it's to an air-conditioned bookstore." I lied and I heard Tyler and Lexi try to stifle their laughter with a cough and a snort.

"Could have come in the pool earlier." Albus trailed off. I knew he missed me, I knew he wanted to talk to me about what went down between me and his best friend. By avoiding Malfoy I also avoided Albus which fixed two of my problems temporarily.

"I wouldn't have burnt and looked like the tomato's in the salad. No thanks Albus." I said the light laughter.

"Oh well, next time." He said shrugging.

"Sure. " I said lying through my teeth.

"So what have you been doing this summer?"

"Hanging out with Lexi at home. Got most of my notes organised for next year-" I said before I was interrupted by an eruption of laughter.

"What!" I demanded.

"Rosie fifth year hasn't even started and you're already doing school work. Can't you wait one more week till you make us all look bad because we've all been lazy and enjoyed our summer holidays? " Noah complained teasingly.

"I wasn't aware that you cared if you looked lazy with your school work Noah." I teased back.

"Yeah, you're right." He beamed at me which earned him a look from Scorpius that I couldn't see.

"I think it's just an excuse to make sure Scorp doesn't get ahead of you in class." Lexi smirked and I glared at her as Tyler laughed.

"Even if Weasley-I mean Rose, didn't do notes in summer holidays she would still find some way to beat me in all our classes." He said quietly chuckling which shocked us to silence.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy had called me Rose in four years than I had fingers on my hands. I don't think he has called Rose, excluding the incident, since first year when he _tried _to apologize by dumping swelling solution on me during our first potions class.

"Sure." I mumbled looking at Malfoy who had the same funny look in his eyes from before when he hugged me. I dashed up the stairs not daring to look back as I left room full of silence and awkward tension, at least between all us kids who noticed unlike the adults who were drinking firewiskey and immersed in their own conversations.

I didn't stop until I felt the lightest pressure on my wrist.

"Ja-Malfoy?" I stared at him utterly shocked and bewildered.

"I just wanted to apologize."

"For…" I said retreating to my usual defensive Rose behaviour saved for when I was around Malfoy and really stupid Slytherins.

"You know what. I didn't tell anyone and from the looks of it neither did you. Thank you for not exposing my secrets." He said meeting my eyes which I refused to look at. The thing was something like that wasn't supposed to come out of Malfoy, out of a ferrets mouth. "I just thought we would eventually have to come out with it if our friends noticed that we left the room whenever the other one was there." And of course way too good to be true.

"Oh yeah sure, completely logical. I hadn't thought of it yet." I mumbled.

"I'm sure you would have eventually." He said the corners of his mouth turned up slightly.

"Yep." I said not meeting his eyes again. Gee this was awkward.

"I'm just going to go down stairs. You can hang out too." He said with a bit more of his usual smirk rather than a somewhat genuine looking smile.

"You can't tell me where and what to do when you want Malfoy" I spat at him and we both started surprised at my outburst. Frankly I just want to be left alone before the trio of pranksters come up here and interrogate me. I need to clear my head, make my potions and distract myself.

"Guess I'll see you around then, Weasley." He said falling into his old ways.

"Guess I'll have to endure you ferret." I retorted as he walked down the stairs and back to my gigantic family.

Thankfully the trio chose that moment to come up the stairs and I walked into a pigsty. I'm not actually kidding there was mud at least I hope it was mud on what James had made his new floor.

"James, Merlin's beard how do you live in this room! Or a better question, why hasn't your mum just chucked your whole room in the tip?"

"Tip?"

"A muggle rubbish dumping site."

"Oh okay." Fred and James nodded slowly not understanding me.

"Didn't you take Muggle Studies?"

"Ah no. Visiting Uncle Dudley twice a year is enough for me." James shuddered jumping on what I presumed to be James' bed. "So Rosie… how quickly can we get this potion into grandma's treacle tart?"

"How'd you know we are having treacle tart!?" My voice raising to look at my cousin's guilty faces.

"We may have stolen one small piece for later…" Fred trailed off while I glared at him. "Fine… two pieces, three pieces." He squirmed under my glare.

"He took the whole thing." Roxy said while Fred shot her an angry look. "How are you even going to get the potion done? It takes a week to brew."

"It's almost done." I smiled pulling a flask and the last remaining ingredients from a small beaded bag as the others laughed and cleared some room for me on James' floor.

"You had me going there for a second Rosie." Fred said putting his arm over my shoulder.

"So what's left to do?"

"Powdered moonstone and a few other things. You need to pick your victims." I said setting up both Lily and Roxy's potion equipment and poured Liguria potion in one and the Cupidiatas potion in the other.

"Victims?" Fred asked scratching his head. "I thought it was just whoever drunk it."

"It is." I insisted. "However unless you want them fawning over me which I certainly do not want, you better find some people for them to fawn over."

"Why Rosie of course we want them to fawn over us." James smiled and I rolled my eyes at the three of them I really should have guessed.

"Okay this won't last long since it's the trial one." I said filing three vials of Liguria and three vials of Cupidiatas. "You will each have one person under Cupidiatas influence and one under the Liguria influence to see the difference between the potions. The effects will last from half an hour to one hour from consumption of the potion.

Now like poloyjuice potion you need to sprinkle of few of your hairs in each. Put the stopper on the vial and shake the Liguria potion until it becomes a candyfloss pink-" I explained only to be interrupted by Fred.

"Candyfloss pink?"

"Very light pink. Shake the Cupidiatas potion until it turns to the colour of raspberries." I said slowly hoping they won't stuff it up.

"Now what Rose?" Fred said once there were three vials of candyfloss pink and three vials of raspberry.

"Go get me that treacle tart and go downstairs. When this gets put on the table you aren't and I repeat aren't allowed to eat any of it." I said sternly as they made their to the door.

"But Rosieee…." James wailed.

"But not Jamesie….." I said mimicking him as he stuck his tongue out at me as the treacle tart appeared in front of me and the trio left the room as to not look they had poisoned dessert which they are actually doing.

Getting out my wand I cut six equal slices like a pizza. Unstopping each vial I poured one potion over each piece of the pie so no matter who ate some treacle tart they would ultimately consume the potion too. Preforming a quick spell the treacle art returned to the Potter's kitchen while I cleaned up all of potions equipment.

The encounter with Malfoy was weird, strange. Malfoy's don't apologize. I had learnt that very early on as Malfoy apparently came to apologize to me after having a screaming war with me on the Hogwarts Express in first year. Instead I swelled up like a balloon because he tipped swelling solution all over me and Professor Parkinson who took potions for year one to five while Slughorn took only NEWT level students. In conclusion Malfoy don't ever apologize, they don't say please or thank-you and their idea of manners is only to be used as a last resort for another higher personal agenda. So why on earth did Malfoy do all those things?

Why did he thank me and apologize to me. Unless of course Malfoy has been hit with an extremely powerful confundus charm or someone is impersonating Malfoy terribly. They are seriously doing a terrible job because Malfoy and I don't hug like that. Actually we don't hug, its more stand two meters back and see if we can wrap each other arms around each other without coming in contact with the person. Why can't he just leave me alone and be his normal annoying slimy git like he was every year before. WHY IN MERLIN'S NAME DID SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY HAVE TO APOLOGIZE!

"Rose dessert's ready!" I heard my mother yell from downstairs and I very flustered packed up the potions kit and left them for James to give back. Though I doubted James would actually give them back and Roxy would have to go do it later for him.

I trudged down the stairs without my jumper which was my excuse to go upstairs in the first place to see the treacle tart be placed on the table. As the ear eyes of Uncle George, Natalie, Albus, Zara ,Noah, Malfoy and Zach I buried my laughs under quiet coughs. I saw Roxy smirking and James and Fred laughing ridiculously at some joke they _apparently_ told though their eyes were looking at the treacle tart and me. Malfoy glanced up at my cousins then at me and the tart and jerked his hand away from tart looking a bit more like his usual pissed off self which was oddly a comfort for me.

"What did you do to the treacle tart, Carrot?" he said using the nickname he came up with year two because apparently my hair was the shade of carrot. It was never really carrot and I had inherited red hair more like Ginny and Lily whereas the rest of the Weasley cousins got flame orange hair.

"None of your concern, Ferret." I smiled innocently back at Malfoy as I watched the fray of six people chasing after Roxy, James and Fred laughing my head off as they got chased around the house.

* * *

Next chapter at Hogwarts!


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three: From Green to Red And Silver to Gold_

_(31__st__ of August- 1__st__ of September-Beginning of fifth year)_

* * *

I just wanted to say Thank-you to…

**Harry-Potter-Magic**

**Inv2**

**MJIsfantastic**

**Evil Lily Moon**

For following this story and especially to **Christalla431** who also favourited this story and **giuggia91** :D

_Disclaimer: If I was JK wouldn't this story just be the actual books and cannon? I don't own anything that doesn't look like mine._

*Heads up, this chapter has a flashback which will displayed by _italics_ the same when reading from letters, books, daily prophet ect.

**Rose**

* * *

Wizard music was blearing from wireless as my family members and ministry officials stumbled around the Potter's with a firewiskey in hand. What would you expect really when almost every Weasley in attendance at a party, even if it was Uncle Harry's 43rd birthday.

It wasn't supposed to be a big party, just close friends and family but considering family meant at least thirty of us if you include partners and best friends; and then Uncle Harry's co-workers that brought the total to a minimum of fifty guests. Even though the size was a bit big for Uncle Harry the party casual not extravagant style suited Uncle Harry who didn't really want to make such a big fuss for his birthday.

"Rose?" I heard Lexi whisper with hopefully glassy eyes. She still had a small bandage on her cheek from a curse sent from her father's friend's child while we were in Diagon Alley two days ago.

"What is it?" I said noticing as I looked at her face properly that her cheeks were tear-stained.

"We can't talk about it right here." She said glancing nervously around at the red-headed drunk crowd.

"Come on, we'll go to one of the spare rooms." I said pulling her lightly by her wrist up the stairs and away from the party down the empty corridors of the potter's manor. Harry and Ginny had returned to the Potter Manor which Harry's parents have abandoned during the first wizarding war. They fixed it all up, making a few modern adjustments to the place but kept the history of the manor mainly intact. Originally Uncle Harry and Aunty Ginny were going to buy another house and only found out then that they already owned the Potter Manor property. Being a manor with only three children there was plenty of unused and spare rooms which the Potters just used mainly to house their guests in. Dragging Lexi to one such guest room I shut the door muttering the muffliato spell so nobody could hear our conversation passing to their rooms. "So what's going on?"

"I got an urgent letter from the Ministry and Headmistress McGonagall." She started taking a deep breath.

"Is this about the attack the other day? Did they punish the guy?"

"It's related and no. Technically his punishment is up to his parents during the summer holidays as is his use of magic, so he isn't getting any punishment for the attack."

"That's an utter disgrace! HE ATTACKED YOU! THIS IS NO DIFFERENT-"

"Rose calm down, I don't want everyone to hear us." She said trying to calm me down.

"I cast the muffliato spell nobody can hear us. Back to my yelling, IT'S NOT DIFFERENT-"

"Rose that's not going to do anything. Punishing the guy won't do any real good according to McGonagall and trust me Rose I want to see him scrubbing bed pans as much as you do."

"So what are they suggesting instead? They must have a plan a solution."

"It's not completely safe proof and it does nothing for the holidays. However the ministry talked to McGonagall and she conferred with the rest of the staff and took in the events of last December when we snuck into her office before Christmas break." She explained fidgeting.

I remember that day, the day the whole idea started innocent enough. Since Lexi is so different from the rest of the Slytherin girls and is called the Slytherin Angel or Princess and Gryffindor's devil by our Slytherin friends in the boys' dormitory so we decided to see how true their accusation is. So we made it our mission before Christmas to sneak into McGonagall's office; quite easily with some help from the Marauders Map and a lot of Weasley products for one amazing distraction.

What started at light hearted laughs and smiled turned into something none of us were ever expecting; frankly we didn't think it was possible.

* * *

_"You know that it could say you are meant to be Slytherin and your green and silver all the way through. You can't be disappointed if that what it says." Scorp warned Lexi._

_"Scorp's right and even if you aren't in Slytherin they are not all bad. Al, Zach and Noah are fine and they are not too evil." Tyler said deliberately leaving Scorp out who coughed his name and Tyler, Lexi and laughed, it was hilarious and so true. "I guess Scorp turned out alright as well." Tyler mussed and Scorp lightly punch Tyler in the arm while I frowned a little at that. _

_"Okay, I'm ready, give me the hat." Lexi said holding my hand out to me as I placed the tattered hat in Lexi's hands before she dropped it onto her head. _

_"Miss Alexia Flint-"_

_"Lexi please." She muttered just loud enough for us to hear while Scorp dragged Tyler a bit further back so she could have some privacy with the hat. He didn't bother with me since Lexi had a vice grip on my wrist. _

_"Lexi it is then. May I saw that your sisters in Slytherin didn't have those mannerisms, just wanted to be Slytherin, so that's where they ended up." The hat mused. _

_"I didn't want to be in Slytherin and you still put me there, why is that?" She asked her voice shaking._

_"You are confused, you are in Gryffindor." The hat said believing Lexi and the rest of the school were supposedly confused. What's going on?! _

_"You sorted me into Slytherin when you had barley been on my head for ten seconds!" She exclaimed which defeated the whole purpose of Scorp and Tyler backing off a bit. Had Lexi really been in the wrong house for three and a half years?_

_"No, you are in Gryffindor. Holly and Scarlett are in Slytherin like they pleaded to be, which for the record is where I would have placed them. Your brother one was difficult since I went against his wishes. I placed him in Ravenclaw, even though he was scared about not ending up in Slytherin he would do better there. _

_"Lucas is in Slytherin! I am in Slytherin! You put us all in Slytherin just based on our last name!" Lexi screamed. The sorting hat had got on the wrong side of Lexi Flint, oh no. _

_"To be honest you're sorting and your brother's sorting is somewhat hazy. Like an outward force had control of my mind." The hat trailed off. Lexi and my eyes met and I could see the same thought echoed in hers as in mine._

_"Are you saying that my father made sure I was in Slytherin?!" She asked her voice rising higher with anger and disbelief. I could see the boy's eyes pop out of their eye sockets as they listen to Lexi's shrill voice. I know, I didn't even believe myself that someone could bewitch the sorting hat like that. _

_"I cannot confirm that accusation nor deny it. All that you should know is that you belong in Gryffindor. You aren't like the rest of the Flints, you don't cower in front of your father like your eldest siblings who follow him in fear and to please him. You aren't your twin who strives to not only be your father but overrule him. You are the Gryffindor of the family surly even you can see that." The hat said almost singing his thoughts on my family. It couldn't be right though, that the hat got overruled by her father?! "I have seen and experienced a lot of things in my day Lexi; that would not surprise me. You belong in Gryffindor Lexi. Should I tell Headmistress McGonagall?"_

_"No need I'm already here." We all turned to McGonagall standing in the entrance of her office._

* * *

"What has it got to do with you really being in Gryffindor?" I question snapping out of the memory from last year.

"They are making an exception since I'm not safe in my own Slytherin dormitory to give me the choice of swapping into Gryffindor house." She said finally looking hopeful as my jaw dropped and lost the ability to shut it. "Ah Rose, words, another reaction anything would be nice."

"I didn't know that was possible. It's never happened in Hogwarts history before." I stuttered sitting down on the arm chair before I fell over. "There will be a new Hogwarts a history edition."

"The sorting hat hasn't been bewitched in all of Hogwarts history either." She said smiling and the news starting to actually sink into my head the shock subsiding.

"Oh My God! We are going to be in the same house!YAY! " I jumped up and screamed and jumped around with Lexi who was also jumping as I realised that my best friend was going to be in my house. It finally meant no sneaking down to each other's dorms just to talk to the person. "Who else knows?"

"Nobody."

"Go tell Tyler. "

"You sure?"

"Go. Though you might want to cast the same spell and make sure there is nothing near him that he can accidently knock over. He is literally going to be jumping over the moon about this!" I exclaimed and we both smiled making our way back to the party to find Tyler.

* * *

"You are sure you two have got everything?" My mum fretted over us as we stood on the platform nine and three quarters.

"We are positive. Thanks Hermione." Lexi said which shushed my mother and stopped her from opening our trunks and checking them on the platform.

"Well if you have forgotten anything, just let us know and we'll send it over." She said smiling at us before my dad cut in.

"Have a great year. Tell us how you go in Gryffindor Lexi, and being a Gryffindor you are now eligible for some of our in heritance-" My dad started before mum slapped him. "Not that you weren't already eligible. Ohh and thump those Slytherin's in quidditch this year, that must be your first priority-"

"RONALD! This is their OWL Year!" Mum exclaimed slapping dad again.

"I mean first priority after your studies. Oi, Hugo don't think you can sneak off without saying good-bye to your mother!" Dad said chasing after Hugo who tried to make a dash away.

"Good Luck this year girls! It's an important one, OWL year. I want to hear back from you every month to see how your studies are going." She nodded pulling us both in for a hug.

"Mum we have to go." I said with strangled breath as I heard the train whistle to signal ten minutes before the train was departing. She reluctantly let us go and we dropped off our trunks and boarded the train in search of the others. Each year all us girls chatted _sensibly _about our summers and everyone else complains about the summer holiday work until the boy bombard the compartment with exploding snap card, jumping chocolate frogs and batches of Uncle George's products. In short the cabin turns to chaos which is great, sometimes unless Malfoy is spoiling my fun or distracting from my book. This time I won't get that uninterrupted time since I'm going to the prefect meeting with Kira. Only problem was somehow McGonagall, probably as a side effect from the fight with Lucius Malfoy to choose his grandson to be a prefect. That or it was some sickly prank which even I don't have the appreciation for and I'm the brain behind most of them at Hogwarts.

Doesn't matter though. I managed to survive one birthday dinner without be attacked or coming in any absolutely unnecessary contact or discussion. However Hogwarts classroom or a Hogwarts train carriage doesn't have a legion of aurors and ministry personnel which also happen to be my family. But Malfoy couldn't possibly kill me on the Hogwarts train could he? There are way too many witnesses, right?

Why, why, why was I the one who had to disobey Professor Turpin and run out into the hallway to protect a boy I hated and despised for four years to the very date? Why did I recklessly put aside myself for that the blond boy in distress rebelling against his evil grandfather? Why did I have to take his side so willingly? Why, oh why did I have to be the one to find out his darkest secrets, secrets which people have easily been killed over so much less? Why me?

So as I hung my head low thinking about my stupid behaviour last year I almost passed Kira in a compartment hugging a girl with black and purple streaked hair. Ellie Stevens.

"Kira! When do we have to go for the prefect meeting?" I said excitingly, I haven't seen my childhood best friend all summer so it was completely acceptable behaviour. Kira looked up at me, her eyes sad and glassed over. Clearly not the best moment I could have chosen to interrupt.

"Ro-se" The girl squeaked once she had shot up out of her seat a scurried from the compartment her black, ebony hair which had more green in it as I first thought as it trailed out behind her as she ran out of sight.

"What was that?"

"I have no idea. It's like you spooked her." Kira mused as I stepped into the compartment.

"I didn't do anything to her. I promise." I said holding my hands up in defences. "What where you even talking about?"

"I really don't know, Rose. I really don't know. I didn't get the chance to ask." She said shrugging looking down the train where Ellie ran. Instead the ferret chose to enter.

"What did you do Rose? Scaring the students is just a bad prefect if you asked me." Malfoy teased, somehow his ego tripling since last night is that was even possible.

"Just shut up Malfoy." I spat crossing my arms over my chest. Why does he have to be there all the damn time? Why can't he just leave me alone instead of changing between threatening and teasing me?

"Not such a great start to prefect, Rosie. Maybe you might even get it taken away before you get to the welcome feast." He smirked. Why did he have to wear that damned smirk all the time?

"What did I just say about shutting up Malfoy!" I spat death glaring Malfoy.

"If you want to be head girl you better get rid of the short tempered, irritated behaviour or Scarlett Flint will take it right from under your chin." He mocked and I felt face grow hot and blotchy and without as much as another word I dragged Kira from the cabin all the way to the prefects' cabin with Malfoy chortling behind us all the way. Seriously won't the boy just shut up?

I walked into the packed compartment not dragging Kira anymore, figures we were supposed to fit all the prefects from year's five to seven and the two heads. Eventually we all squashed in and I found out the rest of the prefects from my year. The two boys from Gryffindor were Dylan Mason and Ben Phillips. Dylan was the type of guy Lily deemed 'a qudditch heart throb' with dark brown hair that was stylishly messed up to look like he stepped right off top most eligible bachelors from witch weekly. He is tall, muscular and a chaser on the qudditch team and really the next James Potter with a constant group of fan girls following him.

Ben was that guy who when we were all elven seemed like the dark-blond haired, with glasses version of uncle Neville when he was the same age. Though from the beginning of the first year till now the little and geeky Ben had definitely grown up. He wasn't the muscular qudditch star Dylan was, Ben was that knowledgeable smart kid, who wasn't a know-it-all which everyone got along with and everyone wanted to be either a. his friend or b. his girlfriend. The two of them even though it was different had this kind of charm which easily made friends and was still a popular talk at any girl's gossip session.

Well at least those two were better than Scarlett (I know McGonagall was concussed) and Malfoy. At least the other two Slytherin prefects were far much better choices. Leah, some girl who was considered to be somewhat 'neutral territory' in the Slytherin group and Noah Greengrass which I approve of greatly even though he is related to Malfoy.

Two of the Ravenclaw prefects were family friends of mine; Lorcan Scamander and Samantha Finnigan, hopefully I would get paired with them for rounds or the two Hufflepuff prefects I knew Ryan Macmillian and Lauren Bones.

The prefect meeting was simple and predictable. The assumed subjects were quickly discussed quickly like our responsibilities and duties as prefects and not to abuse them. When and where prefect meetings were, password (Pine Sheen) and entry to the prefect bathrooms. The amount of rounds to be done and that pairing will not be disputed or abandoned unless there is sufficient reasoning and ample prior notice. Finally they reminded us, fifth years that we would be escorting the first years from our house to their dormitories. With that we were dismissed and spent the rest of the train ride trying to avoid Uncle George's products.

* * *

That Lexi wasn't doing well, was definitely an understatement. Changing houses, that's huge. It's right up there in the rumour mill with all the power couples and James new flavour of the month. So knowing that there was going to be a huge uproar as soon as Lexi sat down at her new house table wasn't the most comforting and welcoming back to school she has ever had. So as we all bustled into the great hall everyone still talking animatedly about summer holidays, homework that most people didn't do and the upcoming school year Lexi's great strategic plan was to keep her head down and try and blend into the crowd by hiding behind us. Not the greatest and most fool-proof plan in the world but everyone would have to find out eventually. Whether it is over tonight's dessert of French Fancy cake or over tomorrow mornings pumpkin juice. Fate decided that it was better to get it done sooner rather than later.

We didn't even make it to sitting down at the Gryffindor table before it came to a screaming match and a few duels; like anything does in Hogwarts.

"Rose, since Alexia is ignoring me could you please tell her that she must sit with me at the Slytherin table before the sorting. I wish to convey a message from my father." Scarlett said to Lexi's back so sickly sweet that I almost gagged.

"Anything you need to say to me can be said in front of Rose and Tyler." Lexi turned around, bringing our small group off the table to a halt. Tyler stood on the other side of Lexi protectively while Kira and the other hovered far enough back to not be considered protecting her but close enough to jump into the action if the situation should arise.

"You know I can't do that Alexi. Father commands it be made in his chosen _confidences." _She said nodded head to the waiting Slytherin's crowded around the end of their table.

"Well I dis-ob-ey." Lexi said enunciating ever single syllable slowly.

"You cannot refuse I direction order!" she screech bringing the people around aware of the situation.

"I'm not part of your family anymore. I was dis-own-ed. Remember that? When your father threw me out the house on Christmas morning? I don't take orders or commands from him or any of his minions anymore." Lexi stated passionately making Scarlett squirm just a tiny bit.

"You still have to dorm with me for the whole year. With all of us Slytherin's. You can't get away even if you try." Scarlett yelled developing that evil smirk on her face which if possible was actually worse than Malfoy's.

Great now everybody was leaning in to catch every word or pretending that they weren't listening. Exactly not how we planned this.

"No I don't. I'm not a Slytherin never was, never have been. But you knew that all along. So no my belongings aren't with yours in the Slytherin dungeons! I Don't own green and silver scarves anymore! My common room isn't a dark and cold room anymore! I AM NOT INLSYTHERIN HOUSE!" Lexi screamed and Scarlett just stood there shocked while Lexi lost her temper.

"So which house are you in. Or do you belong to no one?" She sneered, trying to keep her composure in my opinion.

"Gryffindor. I'm in Gryffindor! Always have, really." She said and as Scarlett caught sight of her gold and red tie and let out a cringing and defining high pitch scream.

"YOU, YOU, YOU," She spluttered pointed her finger at Lexi. " YOU JUST CAN'T! THIS IS ALL SOME CRAZY PRANK OF YOUR WEASLEY POTTER IMBCEL FRIENDS, ISINT?! YOU CANT CHOSE YOUR HOUSE. THE SORTING HOUSE HAS PLACED YOU IN SLYTHERIN FOUR YEARS AGO. YOU JUST CANT!" She wailed.

"This isn't a prank, Scarlett. It isn't for laughter though your performance is quite amusing to some of you take a look around." I said with an equal balance of calmness and passion to end up somewhere in the middle. "By the appointment of the ministry and the Hogwarts factually, Alexia Flint is as from the first of September 2021 is in her **rightful **house of Gryffindor. The copies of the document are available if you ask Professor McGonagall or the Ministry staff and would be happy to provide you and your father a copy." I said shortly watching Scarlett's face transform into horror before she stamped her foot on the group like a little child. "Lexi isn't a silver and green snake. She really wasn't ever green and silver deep down. Now, she is officially a red and gold Gryffindor through and through and there is nothing you or father can do about that." I said before turning on my heel and stepping up onto the Gryffindor table with the help of James and Fred while I dragged Lexi along.

Muttering the spell first to make my voice heard throughout the great hall I addressed the student body. "Something that has never occurred in Hogwarts history has occurred today with the help of the ministry which hasn't been involved in the ruling of the school since 1995. Due to mismanagement, complications and an issue of safety Lexi Flint has be put in the house she has always belonged in…GRYFFINDOR!" I yelled and the Gryffindor's erupted with cheers along with all the rest of your friends even Malfoy. While the rest of the Slytherin's particular Scarlett and her group scowled in my direction and at the happy people around them.

"This is not an invitation to change houses and if anyone feels the need to dispute this further please go see Professor McGonagall or asking the sorting hat yourself.

Now please immediately return to your own house tables so we can listen to the sorting hat and we aren't keeping our new first years anxiously waiting outside!" I finally said, jumping off the table and people quickly started moved to tables and sliding into bench with a little pushing and shoving.

"Maybe you won't get prefect taken off you be the end of welcome feast after all, Rose." Scorpious said quietly and even though noise of returning to seats, his voice to me drowned at every other noise. He walked away to his own table and I pulled into a seat by one of my cousins.

Did Scorpius Malfoy just give a genuinely nice compliment?! And since when does he call me Rose?!

* * *

For those who don't know what a French Fancy it is a, iced sponge cake. More information go to Harry Potter wiki.


	4. Chapter 4

_ Chapter Four: Completely Out of Control_

_Monday 2__nd__ of September- 3__rd__ of September _

I know it been a very long time. I originally had the first ¾ of this chapter all ready to go ages ago. It was just the last quarter which I re-wrote way to many times. Anyway here is the next chapter (finally!)

Thank-you to **Iilbuddie715** for following and to **lovemeforwhoiam **for favouriting this story and me! :D

* * *

Rose

I really can't wait till NEWT classes. I know, you must think Rose is going crazy again but I am sick to death of having students who just muck around, don't do their work and create a distracting environment for other students. It's the first day back to classes and it's not even hard work! It's just copying the theory notes of ingredients such as powdered moonstone, unicorn horn, porcupine quills, syrup of hellebore and a few other ingredient we will be commonly be using this year. Usually Professor Parkinson isn't so forgiving on the first day back after the summer holidays.

So naturally like every year before there are the students whose intelligence can be compared with a doorknob, the 'cool' students who are too 'busy' to do any work and the students who are silently protesting against all forms of work. In today's case Chloe Parkinson; I know the intelligence trait was definitely not hereditary; was painting her nails giggling with her practical double Madison Avery. Zach, Noah and Dylan were silently protesting; while Alex Nott, Scarlett Flint and Malfoy seemed to be the too cool for class and swinging backwards on their chairs. And I guarantee that apart from Scarlett every member of this class will end up with a copy of my notes. Even Malfoy because he copies off Al, who copies off me.

So when the bell went for lunch I couldn't have been happier to get out of class except I didn't get to leave class.

"Rosie...!" I heard James yell as the trio practically skipped into the potions classroom as the rest of my class rushed out to the main hall.

"What James?"

"Is that any way to greet a cousin? I thought we taught you better manners than that Rosie." Fred smiled cheekily.

"How much are you going to pay me for what I have to do?" I demanded with an innocent smile which sent Roxie laughing until she started snorting.

"You can't say anything about that one Fred."

"I know, Roxie. I know." Fred said still smiling.

"Anyways back to the matter at hand cousins. Remember grovelling to Rosie." James said getting us all back on track.

"And why are you grovelling to me?" I smiled at James who was trying to succeed with the puppy dog look.

"Because we want you to make another batch of the lust and desire potions so we can prank a few certain _friends _at breakfast tomorrow." James pleaded.

"One condition." I smirked holding up my finger. "I have some input to who these targets are." I smiled and my three cousins' faces broke into wide smiles.

"Your wish is our command, Rosie." Fred said bowing gallantly before me at my knees making me giggle.

"Okay, well will we leave you to work then. Bring it by the sixth year boy dormitories before midnight." Roxie said leading her cousin and brother away off to cause chaos somewhere else.

"Girls really shouldn't be in boy dormitories, Roxie." I said warningly however unable to keep the corners of my mouth turning up.

"If that was really the case then the stairs leading up to the boys' dormitory should turn into a slide when I walk up them or some other trap. Alas they don't and therefore I'm not violating Hogwarts rules. McGonagall's yes, Hogwarts, no." She smirked before disappearing from my sight.

As I whirled around the potions room collecting ingredients from the store room as I went. Professor Slughorn didn't mind if I took from his ingredients as long as I kept him supplied with my latest potion work. Which apparently were that good that Slughorn wanted to sell them. As long as I didn't take anything from Professor Parkinson's stash I was more than welcome since Slughorn over ruled Parkinson.

I hummed as I began to work; not taking a notice that skipping lunch would cost me later in my last lesson for the day, especially with my Weasley genes.

"So dear perfect prefect Rosie is supplying potions to the most notorious trio of trouble makers of Hogwarts. Skills that haven't been seen since their predecessors, the marauders. I knew there was no way they could ever have the brains to pull of everything. It has been you since our first year hasn't it." He said making me jump as Malfoy emerged from the shadows of the potions room.

"Geez Malfoy, give a girl some warning." I reprimanded him putting of my prefect authority voice hoping that the trembling of my fingers wouldn't carry to my voice. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. I never made it out of the classroom." He said smirking. Why is he always smirking!?

"Tell me why Malfoy you find enjoyment in hiding in the shadows on unsuspecting people who don't deserve to waste their time on you let alone for you to meddle in their business?"

"Rosie I'm a prefect. All rule breaking is my business." He said cockily.

"Like you don't break rules and don't call me Rosie!" I taunted back.

"Hypocrite." He said backing me verbally into a corner.

"At least the rules I break wont land me in Azkaban." The words fell out of my mouth as I managed to contain my tremble in voice. Malfoy stopped all movement as if somebody put a full body bind curse on him and I realised what I just said.

"I told you to run Weasley before I changed my mind to kill you." He whispered his voice losing all emotion, turning dark and cold.

"I ran. I'm still running. I can't possibly run from you any longer." I shot back putting my hands on my hips in defence. Enough cowering Rose, you're a Gryffindor after all. "I've had enough of it Malfoy." I said frowning as he walked across the room stopping inches before my face.

"Enough of what Rose?" he asked placing his cold pale hand surprisingly softly on my left cheek.

"Enough of being scared of you." I said my eyes remained glued to his silver ones as I desperately fought the tremble that seemed to explode all over my body.

"I'm sorry Rose. You have to keep running-"

"No I don't." I said loudly interjecting him. However not taking a step back of moving my face away from his hand. "You just have to admit to making a decision, stop tormenting me about and let me in."

"Really Weasley? You're going to tell me what to do. You know I don't take orders very well."

"No I don't. From what it sounds like it was the quite the opposite until _he _ordered you to kill me." I said remaining perfectly still as his fingers trailed down my throat.

"You're wrong."

"No I am right." I said sticking my chin out.

"What makes you so sure?" he taunted.

"The way your body was crumbled on the floor shaking on the stone floor last May. The way you defended me, even though we are enemies. Yeah sure we all have the same friends and hang out all in a big group and there have been times which we weren't fighting, I think. But the way you gasped and told me to run for my life… I don't know what to say." I said stalking forward making him walk backwards until he hit the potions bench. "You were never going to kill me; you aren't ever going to kill me. Why?" I demanded as I saw those silver eyes turn to storm grey to light grey until then finally settled on cloudy silver. "If all the insults you have dished out over the years are true you would kill me in a heartbeat."

"If all of your insults to me are true then why are you here?" He snapped back shocking me. I don't even know why I am here so why in merlins saggiest am I trying to be Malfoy's _friend._ So I stood there with my mouth opening and closing with no words coming out.

"See you don't even know! Even if you did you don't deserve it Rose. You never did, even that very first day on the train when you insulted my family after Scarlett teased you about your red hair." He said quietly moving away back into the shadows of the classroom.

"You can talk to me Scorp-ius." I said stumbling on his name. I said to the darkness and even though I couldn't see him, I knew he was still here lurking in the shadows. Why am I trying to help him? What wrong with me?!

"You don't deserve or want to be burdened with my issues." He said from somewhere in the room before my mind started to fog and my vision blurred. My hand holding on to the edge of the bench to support my sudden dizzy state slipped as I crumpled to the floor. The last thing I heard before the shadows of the classroom consumed me was a quiet whisper. "You deserve all the protection in the world from my demons, Rose."

* * *

I groaned before I even rolled over in bed. That has to be a new record for me; groaning before I even sat up. I really wish I stayed asleep my head is killing me. The light was too bright and it felt like someone had glued my eyelashes together so I couldn't open my eyes. With all the pounding it felt like on off my dad's famous Christmas hang overs or someone banged me on the head a few times with Thor's hammer. Most likely being the latter since I do not drink alcohol.

Okay that was a lie. I let myself have a glass at the major parties to please my cousins and humour my friends. Never had I felt like this though, never I had drunk an amount that I can't remember everything that happen and never in my life have I ever or ever will drink on a school night! All the symptoms were there though and everything is so fuzzy from yesterday I can't remember what is did or what happened. Everything after potions class is a blur, I don't even remember eating!

This is why that loud growl from my stomach convinced me, despite the pain I was in, to get down to the kitchens or the great hall pronto. Sitting up and sliding my legs out of bed even caused throbbing in my head. At least I didn't wake up late. Lexi and Amy, another one of my dorm mates were still sound asleep. Dragging my legs to the bathroom I dizzily brushed my teeth and ran through the morning routine.

Once I had finished with Lexi and Amy still sound asleep I rummaged my trunk for my personal potions collection. After I had been the victim of hospital wing potion shortages, I had taken it upon myself to make sure I always had some of the necessities. I threw things out of my trunk not even bothering to be quiet as I tried to look for a dose of pepper up potion. Unable to find anything I went to my bedside table to see a letter addressed to me in mum's hand writing.

_Rosie, _

_You forgot some of your potions and your spare quills and parchment. I'll package them after I get home from work tonight and send them. You should have it by tomorrow morning. _

_-Love Mum x_

Great. Fan-bloody-tastic. Now while I feel horrible I have to trudge down not only to the kitchens or great hall but the hospital wing too! Pulling on my robes as quickly as one can when they are a bit dizzy I stumbled down to the common room before shuffling out in the cold hallways of Hogwarts. You would think somebody would put a warming charm so we don't freeze in the mornings. Or maybe Filch or Peeves made sure it didn't happen so we would suffer. They better hope that for their sake that I get better soon or I'll unleash the trio of terror (James, Fred and Roxie) on them.

"Rose, you don't look too well hon." Madam Davis said putting her hand on my forehead to see if I had a temperature.

"I just woke up feeling dizzy and with this pounding headache. Usually I would have taken some of my own pepper up potion but I left them at home." I complained as she fussed over me and went to fetch some pepper up potion.

"Here you go hon. Do you want to stay here for a while or sleep it off in your dorm?" She asked which most students would have quickly taken her up on her offer. My stomach growled again reminding me I was in dire need for food.

"I think I'll be okay Madam Davis. I'm going to get some food though, I am starving." I said getting up slowly noticing the steam had begun to leak through my ears.

"As long as you are sure. If you still feel sick don't be scared to drop by." She said continuing to fuss around the empty hospital wing until Uncle Neville, pardon- Professor Longbottom burst into the hospital wing.

* * *

"Come quickly Tracy. The great hall is in chaos! The students they have gone crazy!" Professor Longbottom wailed running back to the Great hall with Madam Davis and I on his heels. Why uncle Neville was complaining about there being in the great hall or running to fetch Madam Davis; I had no idea. It was chaos at least once a fortnight if not once a week. It wasn't til Professor heaved the great hall doors open just enough for all of us to squeeze through did I realise his panic.

The great hall was literally chaos. Hagrid was chasing students around the hall. Couples were snogging the middle of the room shamelessly who I'm pretty sure were not dating. Shocked partners were yelling, screaming and crying. Jealous girls and boys were what appeared fighting each other to death for their surprise. That's how I found Lexi.

She was fighting, the muggle way on top of the Gryffindor house table with a Gryffindor girl from the year above us.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM! HE IS MINE!" Lexi yelled throwing the girl off her.

"HE ISNT INTRESTED IN HIS BEST FRIEND! THAT'S ALL YOU ARE! I'M THE GIRL OF HIS DREAMS!" the other girl shouted knocking Lexi down onto the table. I stared their stunned as I watched them fight over a guy, most likely Tyler Higgs since that was Lexi's male bestfriend.

"IN YOUR DREAMS!"

"YOU WISH! ITS ME HE COMES SIT DOWN AND TALKS TO. FLIRTS WITH…" the sixth started to get a dreamy look in her eye.

"NO IT ME HE COMES TO SIT NEXT TO!" Lexi yelled, getting advantage over the other girl.

"THEN WHY DID HE ALREADY ASK ME TO HOGSMEDE? ANSWER THAT ONE." The sixth year smiled smugly and Lexi's efforts slowed to a stop.

There was no way Tyler ever said that willingly. He was nose over tail in love with Lexi since year three possibly year two. Just as I about to back Lexi up and tell this girl exactly how twisted and delusional she was; the devil himself arrived, Tyler.

"Tyler baby come here. This girl is crazy. I don't want you friends with her anymore." The sixth year said her voice turning all fake-overly sweet it made me gag. Luckily Tyler knew better especially when someone was insulting Lexi.

Pushing her away with one hand he ran up onto the table, lifted her chin up with his finger and kissed her. ABOUT DAMN TIME TYLER! When they pulled apart I heard Lexi's much softer voice question him. "But she said you asked her to hogsmede."

"I never did. I don't like anyone else. It has always been you since the first time we hid form our parents and their silly fancy parties and balls. It has always been you Lexi, I just wasn't brave enough to ask you." He poured out and I gave a slight nod. I approved of his confession and so did Lexi from the look of it because now they were passionate kissing on the Gryffindor table. The sixth year from behind me wailed like a baby who hadn't been fed.

"Guys, maybe you should take this somewhere else? So no one else can see? Lexi! Tyler!" I yelled at them but they seemed like they didn't even hear me.

"ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she screamed at me stomping her foot like a child having a tantrum. Her eyes flashed magenta before she started chasing me and I ran for it. Why didn't I stay in my dorm today? That right because I forgot my own potions. At least the pepper up potion was working.

Sometime in between fleeing from the crazy girl and avoid people kissing, crying, fights and screams I ran straight into someone who caught me. Someone tall and muscular; I looked up to see white blond hair. Of course out of all the people. I have been avoiding him like dragon pox since he gave that compliment during the uproar against Lexi's house change.

"Rose?"

"Yeah it's me Malfoy." I said trying to wriggle out of his embrace.

"Why do you want to go Rose?" he asked like he was a young child perplexed by a new problem.

"I just have to go. Let me go!" I said and his arms immediately snapped to his sides. Weird he doesn't take orders at least not from me.

"Wrap your arms around me." I said and his arms were around me in a heartbeat. So Malfoy does anything I want. Why does Malfoy do whatever I want?! More importantly how long does this last and to what extent.

"ROSSSSSEEEEE WHAT ARE DOING WITH HIM!?" Jefferson Michaels, lazy and i-do-not-care-about –anything chaser on the Slytherin team screamed. His voice reached a girlish high pitch scream before he yanked me out of Scorpius arms and slammed our lip together. I closed mine firmly shut as he lips slobbered over mine. EWW!Yuck!

"Scorpius get him away from me!" I managed to scream out and Scorpius was there in a second tackling him to the ground.

I felt really dizzy, woozy almost. "Rose!" I heard someone else yell as I was caught for the second time this morning.

"Cole?" I questioned looking up at blue eyes and brown I-just-rolled-out of bed hair. Chaser and captain of the Slytherin qudditch team. I was friends with Cole and his younger brother in my year, Zach.

"It's me Rosie. I brought you food, figured you would be hungry since you weren't at breakfast earlier." He said holding out a pastry for me. I grabbed it quickly and savoured the taste of pastry and jam in my mouth shutting my eyes. My god I could kiss Cole right now. I opened up my eyes to see his gaze flickering between my lips and my eyes. I grabbed the back of neck and started to lift my head closer to his. He met me halfway and kissed me.

Merlin was Cole an amazing kisser, especially compared to Jefferson. His kissed me slowly his thumb lighting brushing over my cheek. He pulled apart slightly for a breath only to begin kissing again and his tongue flicked out against my lips for me to open my mouth. I open my mouth immediately and he shifted me in his lap so it was easier to kiss. We were rudely pulled apart after sometime.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER!"Hugo yelled at Cole and I realised both Jefferson and Scorpius had disappeared from view. Before Cole who I really wanted to kiss right now and Hugo started punching each other McGonagall's voice boomed in the Great Hall.

"EVERYONE PLEASE STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING IMMEDIATELY. PLEASE STAND IN YOUR HOUSES- ACCORDING TO DORM ROOMS AND WAIT FOR EITHER A PORFFESSOR OR MADAM DAVIS TO ATTEND TO YOU. I NEED TO SEE JAMES POTTER, ROXANNE WEASLEY, FRED WEASLEY, SCORPIUS MALFOY AND ROSE WEASLEY IN MY OFFICE NOW!"

* * *

So Rose doesn't remember what happened in the potions room after everyone went to lunch. Does Scorpius remember though?

And what was going on with everyone's behaviour?! Snogging on the house tables, Severus Snape would have been utterly disgusted. ALL EXPLAINED NEXT CHAPTER!

Reviews pretty please?


End file.
